Some Catchin’ Up To Do
|artist = Sammy |year = 2012 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |nogm = 2 |mc = Magenta |pc = Turquoise |gc = |lc = Cornflower Blue |pictos = 135 |dura = 3:12 |nowc = CatchinUp |perf = Bianca Lazzeri }}"Some Catchin’ Up To Do" by Sammy is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a woman with magenta hair tied up in a bun by a red band. She wears a light blue dress with red and purple squares, red knee-high socks, and blue sneakers. She accessorizes with blue, red, and orange bangles on her right forearm and a single purple earring. Background The background starts off in a dark blue room with orange squares on the walls and pink flower plots on the floor, in which the background spins and transitions into a bright room with lightbulbs on the wall that stars on the floor that light up. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your left hand on your left hip and do a peace sign with your right hand. Catchinup gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Catchinup gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 4 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Great Finisher" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Hey Babe" is sung Appearances in Mashups Some Catchin’ Up To Do is featured in the following Mashup: * We No Speak Americano Captions Some Catchin’ Up To Do appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bounce * Waitress Walk Trivia * is the first song by Sammy in the series. * There is a glitch affecting this routine; sometimes, after playing it, the coach from Moves Like Jagger will appear on the score screen instead of the correct one. ** Additionally, the coach s glove often fuses together with a small portion of the arm. * At the end of the line "Take me for a ride", "ride" is cut off. Gallery Game Files Catchinup cover generic.png|''Some Catchin’ Up To Do'' Catchinup cover albumcoach.png| album coach Tex1 128x128 353336e0e34727e0 14.png| album background In-Game Screenshots Catchinup jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Some Catchin’ Up To Do'' on the menu Catchinup jd4 cover.png| cover Catchinup jd4 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images catchinup promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes catchinup bts.png|Behind the scenes Others catchinup no gui 1.png|No GUI 1 catchinup no gui 2.png|No GUI 2 Videos Official Audio SAMMY - Some Catchin%27 Up To Do (Official Lyric Video - from Just Dance 4) Teasers Some Catchin’ Up To Do - Gameplay Teaser (US) Some Catchin’ Up To Do - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Some Catchin’ Up To Do - Just Dance 4 Extractions Some Catchin’ Up To Do - Just Dance 4 (No GUI) Some Catchin’ Up To Do - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 1) Some Catchin’ Up To Do - Just Dance 4 (Extraction 2) References Site Navigation es:Some Catchin’ Up To Do de:Some Catchin' Up To Do Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Sammie Libman Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:Songs by Ubisoft